A twisted story
by Justme210
Summary: An Ichihime story.
1. Chapter 1

Day 1

Ranghiku didn't sleep all the night in order to cook for her taichou some cakes with chocolate. She was angry on him, because he didn't le her go too often in the word of living, so now it was the perfect time for her revenge. She managed to get a pass from Hanatarou who had beed tasked to buy things for every division. Her captain had ordered a hundred chocolate cakes and she made them by herself, using a secret ingredient, the truth serum. In order to prepare cakes she asked Orihime to lend her the kitchen, but she refused her help. She didn't want to involve her in her plan of revenge.  
The morning arrived and Ranghiku was sleaping on the living room couch. When Orihime saw her she smiled. Ranghiku wasn't the type of the person who involves herself in doing something, but when she did it she complete engagement. Orihime covered her with a blanket, then she went to prepare her breakfast. She was shocked to see that the entire kitchen was a mess and there was no trace of food. The only food in her house was Ranghiku's cookies. She sighed and she wanted to start cleaning the room, but she was running out of time. Today was a special day. She will go with her colleagues on a trip. She was so excited about it that she packed all the things that she ned a week before. But she never thought that Ranghiku will make her a visit and that she will make her to not sleep at all. Her tummy started to make sounds, so Orihime decided to eat one of the cakes. Although Ranghiku didn't know to cook very well, the cookies were delicious. She put another two cakes in her backpack, then she left leaving a note on the fridge to inform Ranghiku where she was going. Orihime excitedly descended the stairs and she found Tatsuski waiting for her as usual. The karate fighter was happy to see her friend so cheerful.

"Are you ready to go ?"

"Of course, I can not wait anymore."

Tatsuski smiled after that the girls continueted their way to the bus.  
After an hour Orihime's alarm began to sound, apparently she forgot to turn it off last night. Ranghiku wanted to call Haineko in order to make him to destroy the obsect which is making those annoying sounds, but she didn't find it. She woked up and after a few moments she realized where she was and she raised herself to stop the alarm. She wanted to fall asleep again, but she saw that some of her cookies were missing. She felt a chill thinking at all the things that they might happen, but there was no problem, in fact today was Saturday and Orihime wasn't going to school, so they should only to spend just a day together. When she went to the fridge to see if there she will find some food she remained without words when she saw and read Orihime's note: "I went to my class trip. I took some of your cakes and they're delicious. I'm sorry for that. I'll make more cakes for you when I will be back. Good luck. :) " After she finished to read she run on the door while she was trying to call Rukia. Fortunately Rukia have her phone next to her so she replied immediately."Hello ?"

" Rukia, are you in the class trip ?"

"Yes, I am."

"Whatever you do keep Orihime away from Ichigo."

"Why ? What happened ?"

"She ate some cake with truth serum, I made them for my taichou to revenge, but she ate and took with her some of them."

"This is serious, Ranghiku. I don't think it's a problen to keep Orihime away from him, but he will be the problem."

"What do you want to say ? "

"The summer festival is approaching and in that period it's her birthday. Ichigo has already taken a gift for her birthday and he wants to give it to her today, because he will be left for her birthday. I laughted when he asked me what I throught about it and he become mad on me. This is very serious, so it will be quite a hassle."

"Send me a message with the location. I'll try to be there as fast as I can."

"Immediately. I hope that you will learn something from this. There is a good reason why the serum is prohibited."

"Yeah, Yeah. Let's hurry. We must to resolve it as soon as we can."

Ranghiku hung and she rushed to the location as soon as she received the message. After the message was sent Rukia left her seat letting Chizuto to sleep in peace and she moved herself in the seat next Ichigo. Ichigo was alone and he was playing with the bag zipper while he was looking at Orihime. He was thinking when it will be the perfect time to give her the gift. He heard that tonight was going to be a campfire, so it would be the perfect opportunity. His thoughts are interrupted bu Rukia who was trying to capture his attention. He tried to ignore her. He had more important things to do than to see what's in her mind. Bur Rukia isn't the type of the person who will give up so easily. She took his backpack and she started looking through it in order to find Orihime's gift. Ichigo was angry and he took it from her hands. "What the hell is wrong with you ? You're acting weird, even for you. Leave me alone and go to annoy someone else."

"I will not leave here without your backpack."

"Why ? Why is so important there that you're so desperate to find it ?"

"It's your gift for orihime. It's horrible. You should not give it to her. She will hate you for it."

"Orihime couldn't hate anyone and it isn't so bad. Rukia, are you serious ? Last night you said that you liked it and now you don't ? What happens here ?"

"Nothing, couldn't a girl to change her mind ? I'm just trying to save you from making a mistake."

"It's wrong what am I going to do ? What the hell! It's just a gift for a fried. I don't know how it's in Soul Society, but here we're giving gifts for our friend on their birthdays to let them see that we appreciate them. Thank you for your care or what the hell was this, but I'm determined to give it to her, no matter what you will say."

"But..."

"Bye, bye, Rukia."

Rukia was nervous. If the situation would be different she would definelly responded in a different way at Ichigo's comments, but she must to stay as calm as possible to try to save her friend to not confess her feeling to Ichigo. Ichigo was surprised by her new attitude and when he realized that she will not go anywhere else he moved his backpach closer to him, then he put his headphones and turned on the music to avoid any potential talks with Rukia.  
Meanwhile Tatsuski and Orihime were talking about Orihime's plans for today. She were so excited for tonight when everyone will gather around the fire and they will tell horror stories. "I've preparead a story so incredible that I'll scare all."

"Orihime, you're not good at horror stories."

"It's not true."

"Your story with the tomato what assasinated the salad didn't scared anyone."

"Seriosly ? I thought that Chizuro was quite scared."

"That was bacause she made me nervous and I poured juice on her dress. She was so sad that she couldn't make you to fall for her if she wasn't looking good enough."

"But the story that I said two years ago ?"

"No."

"But the story that I said the previous year after this ?"

"No, Orihime. I told you that your stories don't scare anyone."

"Huh... I think I should take lessons from you Tatsuski-chan, you're stories are amaizing."

"Orihime, my horror stories are as bad as yours. You like my stories because you're scaring easily."

"I'm not so easily to be scared anymore."

"Yes, you're right. After all these things what happened with you while you were left in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo you changed yourself in better. I'm proud of you." Orihime blushed and Tatsuski smiled when she saw Ichigo and Rukia fighting. "I don't know what's going to happen until tonight, but those two amuse me. Every time they sit together they fight. Pherhaps if someone will close they in the same room the will end killing each other." Orihime's expression changed into a sad one. " Are you fine, Orihime?"

"No, I'm not. I always become sad when I se the together. I felt hurt every time I hear their name together. Oh, no... Forget what I said." Orihime tried to hide her face and Tatsuski was surprised by her confession.

"So you finally recognize that you like him."

"Yes, I like him, for a long time, but I'm afraid to tell him, because maybe he will reject my feelings. What am I talking about ? Why am I saying all of these ?"

"Because it's true ?"

"But still... I would not recognize it. Ask me something. "

"Hm... Who am I ?"

"Tatsuski Arisawa... my best friend. Ask me other ting."

"How long do you know me ?"

"Since I was 9 years old and you saved my from a group of girls who used to harass me. I can't believe."

"What ?"

"I can say only the truth, I can not lie. I mean even if I want to say a lie the truth comes out from my mouth. How's this possible ?"

"I don't knoe. Did happen with you something different lately ?"

"I don't know. Ranghiku came to visir me and she started making cakes for Toshiro and... I ate one of them this morning. Do you think this is ?"

"Possible. Ranghiku's pretty strange and she probably wanted to make a joke to Toshiro and she didn't told you because she didn't want to to be involved."

"Huh... What should I do ? What will happen if I will talk with Kurosaki-kun and I will say to him what I'm really feeling about him ?"

"I see nothing wrong with this. You can finally find out if he likes you or not. You should feel relieved that you can finally confess your feeling because of this."

"Tatsuski-chan, I'm afraid that he isn't feeling the same for me. I should wait till the bus will stop and after that I will find Rukia and I will ask her if she knows an antidote for this."

"Wouldn't it be easier to tell him what are you feeling ? "

"TATSUSKI-CHAN"

"Okay, okay, I will help you. The good thing is that you don't have long to expect till the buss will stop."

"Oh, it's so good. I hope this will end up quickly."

"You can finish all now if you will say to him what what do you feel."

"Tatsuski-chan, don't tease me."

"Sorry, but I like to do this."

The coach stoppes in the next minute and Orihime and Tatsuski were still talking. Tatsuski loves to annoy her friend. While Orihime was descending the stairs she raised her voice without to realize: "No, I will not talk with Ichigo."  
After she had finished what she said the all the coach was covered in silence. Tatsuski who descended first with the teacher and the driver was looking behind Orihime. Orihime was afraid to turn herself. When she turned herself she noticed that behind her was no other besides Ichigo who looked at her surprised and somewhat hurt. Orihime continued to descend the stairs, but this time going back continuosly looking into his eyes. When her legs had touched the ground she told him that she said sorry to him the she grabbed Tatsuski's hand and run to the cottages. Soon all the class went in Orihime and Tatsuski's dirrection after the teacher was sure that all as ok and there was not any unfortunate incident happened durind the road. Ichigo was pensive and disappointed. Rukia tried to cheer him, but he chose to ignore her. She didn't understand. Why a type of person like him will be disappointed from something so minor. They assigned their cottages and Tatsuski and Orihime's cottage was next to Sado and Ichigo's one. Ichigo decided to ignore Orihime all the way to the place where they will stay two days. The atmosphere was quite tense. Tatsuski tried to start a conversation, but the two orange haired teenagers were in such a bad mode that they didn't said a thing and Sado was simply Sado. After they entered in the cotthe they remained there until almost nightfall. Orihime stayed in bed all the time brying and being upsat because the ,,small'' accident what happened. She was sure that now Ichigo hates her and he will be never the same around her. Tatsuski tried to calm her, but nothing. It seems that the only person that would have the ability to calm her would be none other than Ichigo.  
It was almost sunset when they heard someone knocking. Tatsuski went to open the door while Orihime wiped her tears. When the door was open Tatsuski could see that the person was Ichigo. "I came to give you the sheets of your activities. The prof assigned us a partener with who you must to do wht is written there."

"The parteners are not supposed to be the roommate ?"

"Theoretically yes, but it seems that the teacher changed her mind and the groups will be made up by a boy and a girl. You're with Sado."

"With who are you ? "

"With Inoue... But she can tell me is she doesn't want me around so I can do everything in her place."

"I don't think Orihime will..."

"Tatsuski, it's fine." Orihime was saying while she was walking to the door. "I don't have problemes to be in the same team with you. The trip's idea was to learn how to work in pairs and to get to know each other better, isn't it?"

"I think so..."

"Tatsuski, I will see you at the campfire. Don't worry about me, I will be fine."

"I hope... Ichigo if you don not take good care of her I will..."

"I know and you shouldn't have worry about, even if she hates me I will not leave anything bad to happen to her."

"Fine then."

"See you tonight."

"Yeah."

And Ichigo began to walk, while Orihime initially remains behind and after that she succeded to walk by his side. The first objective was to gather woog. It was not so difficult considering that they were in a forest. Ichigo was looking at Orihime for some time, but he said nothing. Now there were alone quite deep in the forest. Orihime stopped herself when Ichigo stopped to walk. "It's everything okay ?" she asked.

"Why did you cried ? You have red eyes. You shouldn't cry on a trip."

"I... I felt bad for what you've heard. It was an misunderstanding. Tatsuski tased me and I didn't realized that I raised my voice and I made you to look bad in front of our whole class... I'm really sorry... "

"Tsh... It's not a big deal. I don't care what others think. Tatsuski know the best how to annoy people so I understand you, but still I'm not a good reason for you to cry. For a moment I really thought that you hate me..."

"Why would you think that ? I will never hate you." That made Ichigo to smile and thanks to darkness Orihime couldn't see his reaction. "I thought that you hate me."

"Tsh... I don't hate you, Inoue. Now that everything it's ok, let's gather the wood. It will become dark soon and we'll be hard to find our way back."

"Ok."

And the teenagers begn to gather wood. Now the atmosphere was more relaxed. Inoue bagan to joke about how things look in the moonlight, and Ichigo teased her every time she hit a tree or a tree root, because she had a badly orientation. After they gathered almost all wood that they ned, Orihime hit another tree root and she was about to fall, but Ichigo caught her in his arms, throwing the wood in rush. Orihime caught by mistake his t-shirt with her hands making him to lower his head down and theit lips met in a short kiss. Ichigo removed himself quicly, ashamed by how the things developed. Orihime's eyes sparkled and she covered her mouth with one of her hands quickly as she wanted to keep for even a moment more the sensation of his lips on hers. Not long after that Ichigo began to turn his gaze to examine better the place. Orihime opened her mouth to ask him what was happening, but he did almost immediately covered her mouth with his hand. His touch and his smell probably would made her daydream, but now she must to be careful. It seems like something important it's about to happen. Ichigo's eyes began to sparkle suddenly and he jumped on a branch os a tree high enough. After a few moments of silence Orihime forced herself to see what's happening. The moonlight had become stronger and it brightened the place making her to see a wolf pack near the tree. Orihime was surprised, ut she prefered to remain silent. Ichigo was quiet and he was focused as a hunter who pursues his prey. Wolves moves through the area, but Ichigo was relaxes and he sticked his back by the tree's trunk. Orihime was still in his arms and she was surprised by his calmness and quiet. Ichigo laughed when he realized that Orihime still did nou understand what was happening. "Kurosaki-kun ?"

"Don't bother yourself, it seems that this is their home. And this is probably because there is so much wood, probably bacause people aren't going so deep in the woods. Soon they are going to sleep and in the morning they will go hunting what will allow us to get out of here."

"So we will spend the night here ?"

"Yes. Sorry that I put you in this situation."

"It isn't your fault. We both decided to go on his road."

"Do you have your phone with you ?"

"Yes."

"If you have signal you should send a message to Tatsuski to tell her our situation. It would be dangerous for everyone to walk through the forest in the nighttime."

"Ok, I'll try." Orihime had taken her phone out from her pocket and she began to move it through the air, but without hope.

"No signal ?"

"I'm sorry."

"Tsh... No problem. It's not your fault. You can sleep if you want, you seems to be tired." Orihime had blushed and she wanted to dany it, but she knew that this is pointless.

"Yes, I'm tired, but I can stay with you if you want. It will not bother me."

"No, it's fine. You can sleep. I will be fine."

"Ok, than. Goodnight, Kurosaki-kun."

"Goodnight, Inoue."

It would be a long night for Ichigo, but having her in his arms so close to him make all easier. As time had passed the night became colder and he covered her body with his jacket. It was late and he did not sleep at all in the last days. Every night many hollows attacked Karakura and he had to defeat them. So after he was sure that she was well he closed his eyes for a moment and eventually fell asleep too.

In the next morning.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Orihime's alarm started to ring and it surprised Ichigo making him to lose his balance and nearly to fall. Orihime tried to shut her alarm but she felt that she forgotten everything. Ichigo took her phone in his hand and he stopped it. He was so thankful that the annoying noise stopped. It was too early to wake up for Ichigo. Orihime's cell phone began to vibrate and Ichigo passed it to her. ,,It seems that your signal returned. You had better check your messages to see what happened with the others." Orihime complied and she began to read the messages. She was not surprised that the majority were from Tatsuski. It took five minutes to check her message list. Half of the messages were about the ways Tatsuski wants to kill Ichigo if something bad will happen with her and the other half with her concerns and some survival tips. After she finished them she found a message from Rukia. Rukia told her what happened and that she hopes that Orihime's fine and she will kill Ichigo if she will find that he hurt her or let her be hurt in any way. Orihime felt bad that everyone made Ichigo resposible for all, but she was as guilty as him. Orihime's sighed when she found Chizuro's messages. She couldn't read more so she closed her phone. It will be very hard to survive for Ichigo when they will return at the cottages. Orihime was balancing her legs in the air. The place where they are is so beautiful, but why does everything have to be so complicated ? Ichigo stand leaning against the tree trunk with his eyes closed, and she was further on that brench. Orihime was a little worried about his lack of sleep. She knew that he's tired, but she knew equally well that he hates reproaches. Orihime felt that the air was cold so she dressed herself with the jacket what was on her shoulders. It took a few seconds to her to realize that it was actually Ichigo's jacket. Probably he worried about her and put it on her when she slept. Ichigo could be so cute with her sometimes. With his jacket on her she could fell him closer to her and the memories of the previous night began to appear in her mind. She would have thought that everything was a dream, if Ichigo wasn't here with her. She was smiling and she breathed heavily the air around them. Who knows, maybe something changed between them after what happend in the previous day. Minutes passed and she couldn't remove her gaze from him. He was sleaping so quiet and he was even smiling. She would give anything to know what he was thinking. But it seems that the peace didn't last long. From the nerby bushes she heard a strange noise. Ichigo woke up and jumped in front of Orihime being prepared to defend her from any danger. From the bushes it came a strange creature what was walking on four legs and her body was full of leaves. Ichigo didn't know how to react. This creature was their opponent ? But soon he learned the answer to his question when the creature raised herself in 2 feet and shook her body from leaves. Orihime was so surprised that her name escaped from her lips.

"Ranghiku-san" Matsumoto looked up to the place where she heard the sound and she managed to say only a few words before she pass out.

"There you are..."

Orihime jumped from the tree and she rushed to her friend. She wanted to use her powers to heal her, but fortunately it was not needed. Ranghiku was just exhausted. Soon Ichigo joined Orihime, seeming nervous cause of the strange apparition of the woman.

"I would prefered to fight with a monster then to have anything to do with her."

"Kurosaki-kun, be nice. Probably she had something important to say if she went all the way up here."

"For that were invented phones, you know ?"

"Kurosaki-kun..."

"Ok, ok. Do you need something ?"

"I think we should go back to the others. We will find there everything we need."

"Tsh... How did she find this moment to appear and to faint like this ?" Said Ichigo when he took her body in his arms. Ichigo wasn't the type to complain. Did he had other plans when Ranghiku appeared ? Maybe she was wrong to think like this, but Orihime couldn't help herself. She wanted to know what's concerning him.

"Are you ok, Kurosaki-kun ?"

"Yes, Inoue, I'm fine. Just a little grumpy. Don't mind me."

"Are you sure that nothing is bothering you ?"

"Beside Matsumoto I don't mind anything. Why are you asking me these questions ?"

"It seemed to me that you would be concerned about something and I wanted to know if I could help you with something ?" Ichigo grinned and he rubbed his neck. He should to realize that Orihime's worrying too easy.

"I'm fine, Inoue. I told you that you have nothing to worry about." Orihime blushed ashamed the fact that she insisted too much.

"I'm sorry that I bothered you, Kurosaki-kun. If you want I can help you. You should not carry her all the way, I could carry her too."

"It's no need, I can manage. You need just to watch where you walk." Orihime just nodded and she concentrated on her way. If she can not help him she could try at least to not be a burned. It was a fairly quiet road. Ichigo hasn't said anything and Orihime has preferred to remain silent. How they arrived Tatsusky greeted Orihime and hugged her so hard that she run out of air.

"Tatsuski, I'm happy to see you to... but... I need to breathe." The black haired girl moved herself from Orihime, what was grateful. After that Tatsuski moved her gaze on Ichigo and she could see that he was carrying a woman in his arms. She was confused. From where this woman appear and why Orihime wasn't bothered that Ichigo was holding her in his arms.

"What the hell happened when you were gone ? And who the hell in that woman ?"

"Calm down, Tatsuski. She's a friend of Inoue. She will explain to you all later." Said the boy when he put on the grass the female body."See you later. I have some things to do. Call me if you need anyting, Inoue."

"Um, yes. See you later, Kurosaki-kun" Ichigo raised his hand in a sign that he understood the message, after what he continued his way to his chalet. Tatsuski was surprised by the proximity of the two.

"It looks that I missed much. So what did happen between you two ?"

"I will tell you everything, but help me to move her." Tatsuski helped Orihime and the girls spent the rest of the day recounting the things what have happened. Tatsuski put Orihime to repeat the story again and again, not believing the fact that Ichigo would be capable by something like that. "Tatsuski, I've said this 10 times already. We must to prepare ourselves, otherwise I will lose tonight's campfire."

"I don't think you would be bothered if you would missed it for another night with Ichigo."

"Tatsuski..."

"What ? Am I wrong ? Don't try to hide the true. You would enjoy to spend more time with him."

"Yes, but I don't think it will happen again something like that. Eventually, I'm just his friend and nothing more."

"I doubt that" Said Ranghiku while she was raising from the bed. "Wow, I slept so well."

"I'm glad that you slept so well but what was so important that you come up here ?"

"I wanted to warn you about the cookies that I've done and I wanted to help you to stay away from Ichigo, but it seems that I came too late. Sorry that I put you in this situation, I had to say you from the beginning, but I didn't wanted to cause to you any troubles although it seems that I did."

"You have nothing to excuse yourself, it was my fault to eat your cookies without asking you first. I saw before I talked with Ichigo that something isn't good with me, but I managed to survive from this situation. So what do you think if we would to forget everything that happened and to enjoy tonight together ?"

"Orihime I..." Tatsuski coughed and she interrupted the conversation.

"Orihime, have you thought about how our teacher would react if she would know that we host an unknown person ? It's pretty hard to hide her here, but it would be impossible to pull her out. Think, Orihime."

"Orihime didn't you told to your friend that only people with hight spiritual enegy can see me ?"

"She told me that, but it's enough to be seen by somebody to create a stir. Don't you think, Orihime ?"

"No, Orihime believes that it would be nice to have a girls night. Isn't it, Orihime ?"

"I... I.." and they heard knocking in the door. "I'm going to see who is it" Orihime quickly opened the door, avoiding an argument between her friends. Ichigo was surprised to sense the tense atmosphere from the room and he could see how Orihime prayed him with her gaze to help her to go out of this situation. The other two girls stopped momentarily their dispute and they were waiting to see how the things are going to be between Ichigo and Orihime. Ichigo could understand why Inoue wanted to escape from these two.

"Inoue, could you join me for a walk ?"

"Of course, Kurosaki-kun" The girl said breathing a sight of relief. "See you at the camfire, girls." Orihime then immediately closed the door to avoid their gazes. So Ichigo and Orihime began to walk without any followers. Orihime smiled and she started to relax. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. You're my hero. I don't know what I would do if you didn't appeared."

"Tsh, you probably would find something."

"Maybe yes, maybe not. Why did you want from me ?"

"I wanted to give you something."

"A gift ? For me ? Why ?"

"I will not be here for your birthday so I wanted to give you at least a gift. You saved my ass so many times so this is at least what I can do."

"You mustn't give something to me really. I'm a little sad because you will not be with me, I wanted to say with us. But it doesn't matter. I hope you will have fun."

"Orihime, just shut up. Ok ? Your talking too much." Orihime blushed a little because it seems that she ruined again the moment. Ichigo grinned and he put in her hand a small silver bracelet with her name on in. " The seller said that it brings good luck so I was thinking that you will need some luck how long I'll be gone. You're good to put yourself in dangerous situations." Orihime smiled and she was happy to see that he was worried about her.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun, I will take good care of it I promise. I will wear it every single day."

"Yes, you should. And it's something more, it's somehow a part of your gift."

"One more thing ? What is it ?"

"You will see." Ichigo approached to her more then he stuck his lips oh hers kissing her sweet. Orihime didn't think that Ichigo will ever kiss her. She hugged his back and that gave him the courage to deepen the kiss. Orihime was vibrating from his touch. It was all like a dream, a beautiful dream that she never wanted to end. Their kiss was becoming increasingly passionate and Ichigo had to retreat before he will lose his control. She felt so fragile in his arms that she secured her better to be sure that she couldn't lose her balance. Orihime felt that she was daydreaming, the boy that she loved loved her back. What could be nicer ? "Inoue are you ok ?"

"Yes, I am, but I can not believe that you kissed me. I didn't believe that you like me in this way."

"You're right, it took me long time to realize that I like you more than a friend. Inoue I don't want you to be in danger by my fault so I understand if you will decline my feelings."

"How could I say no to the boy who stole my heart ?"

"Inoue I..."

"Just kiss me, Ichigo." Hearing his name on her lips for the first time, made him to blush a little, but in the same time made him to want more to feel her taste. After another kiss full of desire Ichigo sticked his forehead to hers.

"Happy birthday, Hime." Orihime gingled and she was looking directly into his eyes.

"This was the best gift that someone gave it to me."

"Wait till next year." Orihime gingled and she put her head on his chest to fell better his warmth.

"I love you, Ichigo."

"I love you too, Hime."

And the young couple remained together in their new favorite place enjoying their new relationship. 


End file.
